


Chop Chop

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Audric's turn on kitchen duty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Chop Chop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"I should warn you that I'm not much of a cook," Audric said softly. He would not refuse the duty, of course. Everybody took their turns with chores around the Halidom and it was the only way to keep things running and everyone fed. 

"You don't need to be, as long as you can chop vegetables without chopping yourself," Cleo replied as she offered him a basket of carrots and turnips. 

For a moment, Audric wasn't sure what to say. 

"I can do that," he managed as he took the basket. He could try, at least. 

It was a start.


End file.
